Blame it on love
by SexyDeathEater
Summary: It's true what they say.  that when you die, you can see your own life flash before your own eyes.  At first, I never believed in those kinds of things. I was just too busy trying to enjoy my life.   I never stopped and looked at something adoringly.
1. Chapter 1

Hiya guys!

This is my new fanfiction. And yes, it WILL be a series. I got this idea from many of my wild and unbelievable daydreams about me and my crush ^^

So please review! :D

Warning: Boy Love, sadness, love and fluff!

Disclaimer: if I DO own Ouran High School Host Club. There would be more yaoi,laughter and fluff!

†*:;;;:*†*:;;;:*†*:;;;:*†*:;;;:*†*:;;;:*†*:;;;:*†

It's true what they say.

It's true that when you die, you can see your own life flash before your own eyes.

At first, I never believed in those kind of things. I was just too busy trying to enjoy my life.

I never stopped and looked at something adoringly. Never had I stopped and looked at the people around me.

Millions of thoughts ran around my head as a rush of small breeze connected to my skin.

In the background, I could hardly acknowledge the sounds of yelling and beeping.

I kept hearing something repeat itself over and over again. My eyes were shielded by darkness. Trying their very hard to keep me away from some sort of bright light.

I desperately tried to reach my hand farther away from the darkness.

As my eyes slowly opened, I could make out an orange blob. As the images became more and more

Clear. I could make out a mirror image of an angel.

His face seemed to glow. As if tiny diamonds covered his whole face. His face and eyes where overshadowed by sadness and fear.

Why would he be sad? Why is he afraid? Was there something wrong?

I slowly brought my hand towards the angel's crying face. Caressing his left cheek angel leaned against my touch and brought his arm upon mine.

"Kaoru! K-k-KAORU!" he kept yelling, tears falling down his face like a waterfall. So that's what those diamonds were? Tears?

"Hi-Hika...H-Hikaru." was that my voice? Why was it so small and weak? Did something happen to me?

What's going on?

"KAORU!" the angel's crying face had captured a small smile. His hands rubbing my left cheek tenderly. "do-don't ...don't cry." I pleaded.

Unfortunately, I was dragged back by the darkness' noble knights. The cries of the angel were getting louder and louder.

"Kaoru?" wait! Who was that?

"Kaoru?" the voice called out again. The voice was in total shock and disbelief.

Was that Kami-Sama? No, Kami-Sama would never be shocked.

"Kaoru, Kaoru please open your eyes!"

No, that defiantly was not Kami-Sama. Though, it was closer to Kami. It was that voice I've been desperately trying to find. It was his voice.

As the beeping got louder and louder. The voices got more and more distant. Until suddenly, everything became quiet as a long and loud beep sounded thoughout the darkness.

†*:;;;:*†*:;;;:*†*:;;;:*†*:;;;:*†*:;;;:*†*:;;;:*†

Well, what do ya think?

Should I write more or quit?

YOU be the judge! *points finger at your nose*


	2. Chapter 2

Hello!

This is chapter one of this lovely story ^w^

It will have a few OC's and some chapters will have humor in them.

I'm sorry for the late update. I had a few problems with my crush :c

Anyways, enjoy the story and I'm sorry if this chapter seems boring~

Warning: BoyxBoy

Disclaimer: I, *tears up* sadly, do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club ;A;

†*:;;;:*†*:;;;:*†*:;;;:*†*:;;;:*†*:;;;:*†*:;;;:*†

''Love can sometimes be magic. But magic can sometimes... just be an illusion." - Javan

White light, a white light and a loud weird noise. That is what I have been seeing and hearing for the past month in my dreams.

It would repeat itself over and over again. Like an old broken record player, that image and sound kept turning round and around in my mind.

Today was no exception. Brutally awoken by the horrible alarm clock, my vision was slightly blurred. My body covered in sweat. Cheeks escorted by tears.

As I got out of bed in a lazy manor, I couldn't help but try and remember my dream.

Every morning when I wake up, I would find myself in a pool cold sweat. The oxygen in my lungs would be on low.

And my mind in throbbing pain, trying my best to remember that dream. And after so many hard thinking, all I could remember was this bright light and loud noise.

But eventually, all that trouble would disappear once my body contacts the hot water.

†*:;;;:*†*:;;;:*†*:;;;:*†*:;;;:*†*:;;;:*†*:;;;:*†

I arrived at school around 7:15. Hikaru and I parted ways as we went towards our own friends. Yes, Hikaru and I have our own friends.

Hikaru and his close friend, Tsumi, where both on the soccer team. So they became very close.

And as for me, I met my close friend at the end of last year. I was with my mother at one of her many fashion shows. One of her models, a pink and purple haired male model named Mira, had a rip in his shirt. After fixing the shirt, we talked for hours and hours.

We kept in touch during summer holiday. And at the beginning of this school year, he enrolled in Ouran as a second year with Hikaru and me.

At first I was shocked, then overpowered by happiness. Mira said that the reason he came to Ouran was to continue his education and spends more time with me.

As I made my way over to Mira, who was leaning against a wall, I snuggled into my jacket tighter. As the December breeze embraced me.

"Kao-Kun!" greeted Mira cheerfully as he tackled me to the ground. "As hyper as always I see." I chuckled. He only laughed and snuggled against me some more.

"Ne Kaoru - Kun. You know how I like candy!" giggled Mira. Sadly, it was true. The pink and purple haired model was a candy addict. He was way much worse than drugs addict!

"Yeah yeah yeah. Now can you get off?" Mira only nodded his head and helped me up.

"He's looking at you." his voice purred in my ears. I looked up, and as said, a certain black haired boy wearing glasses, was staring at me. Normally I would giggle and blush like a school girl.

But now, after the embarrassing thing I wrote two months ago, I found it very hard to talk about him.

It all started last year. At first, said person and I were strangers. Then, after a few months we became close friends. But sadly, after Haruhi had arrived we drifted apart.

During those moments, something blossomed within me. I found it really silly if you had asked me.

I mean, of all the people in the world, of all the boys in school. Why him?

My emotions for him grew over the months. Weather they were for his good looks or wonderful personality, I shall never know.

And finally at the beginning of this school year, I had officially identified those emotions. They were...love.

I was deeply and madly in love. I was so in love, that a month after school started I had written a letter for the third year boy.

I poured my heart out for this boy. I explained my feelings for him. Of course, I never wrote my name in that letter. Out of fear and rejection, something I knew was hard for me to handle.

I told Hikaru to give my crush the letter and told him, more like ordered him, not to tell the third year who I am.

Not one week had passed until said person figured out the so called mystery crush. He of course said nothing. If possible, we even grew further apart!

"Mira, Kyouya is so not staring at me." I stated with an eye roll. Mira had only shrugged his shoulders and mumbled a 'suit yourself'.

†*:;;;:*†*:;;;:*†*:;;;:*†*:;;;:*†*:;;;:*†*:;;;:*†

During lunch. Mira and I had met up with our other close friend, Akira.

Akira Kimura is a third year student in Ouran. He's one of the popular boys. He was extremely good with sports, had excellent grades and was very charming with the ladies. He was nicknamed 'Mr. Sexy '.

To be honest, I have to admit Akira was very handsome.

He had black, spiked up hair, with red highlights. His eyes were like cat eyes. Green and sharp. He had pale skin with thin pink lips. Most people would actually think that he was in some sort of Japanese rock band seeing as how dresses out of school.

"Kaoru, how are you feeling?" Akira asked once I sat down.

"Doing good. You?"

He only nodded his and smiled a Sheepish smile. I only chuckled at him in response.

"So the fashion show is this weekend." Mira stated using his flirt voice. Oh no, flirt voice? That only means trouble!

"Really?" wondered Akira. "Yeah it's this Saturday. I shall be fashioning Kaoru's sexy cloths."

Mira responded with a pose.

"Huh." Akira looked thoughtful as he placed his chin on his palm.

"Ohh Akira, you should totally come! It would make Kaoru very happy!"

"Mira! No senpai, it's ok if you don-"

"I would love to come!" announced Akira happily.

I could almost picture myself looking at him dumbfounded.

"I would love to see Mira's work on the run way." Mira held a dreamy look fanning at his face.

"And also, I get to see your sexy designs." Akira directed a wink at me.

I let out a loud 'eek' and giggled in girly manor. "Senpai!"

†*:;;;:*†*:;;;:*†*:;;;:*†*:;;;:*†*:;;;:*†*:;;;:*†

"I think he likes you."

"What?"

"You heard me, Kaoru. I think Akira likes you."

I only snorted at that.

"Mira, you and I both know he is not gay." I said while running a hand through my hair.

"Why not? I mean, have you ever seen him going gaga over a girl?"

Mira asked.

"No, but I still don't thin-"

"Besides he always looks at you, makes you laugh, gives you advise and _flirts_ with you all the time!"

"MIRA!"

"What? It's true!"

I let out a low, long sigh and continued my way to the limo.

"Kaoru! Hurry up we gotta go!"

I turned my head to the left side where my twin's voice was located at. I rose up my left hand and waved at him.

"Doesn't Hikaru look dreamy?" Mira sighed. Mira, the lovable hyper pink, purple haired model, was in love with Hikaru.

He had told Hikaru about his feeling. Actually, he had sung his feelings to Hikaru. My devilish twin only smiled and said.

'_Thank you. But I already have a boyfriend_.' despite being rejected, he still went gaga whenever he sees or talks about Hikaru.

†*:;;;:*†*:;;;:*†*:;;;:*†*:;;;:*†*:;;;:*†*:;;;:*†

After biding Mira goodbye. I reunited with my brother inside of the limo. We mostly had talked about school as usual.

"Oh, before I forget." Hikaru said getting out of the car. "Tonight we have a dinner party at Kyouya's house."

Is just me, or had time froze?

†*:;;;:*†*:;;;:*†*:;;;:*†*:;;;:*†*:;;;:*†*:;;;:*†

Well, that was chapter one. I know it was lame -.-

But what can I do? My brain only gives me the middle and ending of a story. So I have to use my sucky part of brain and come up with the introduction/beginning.

Anyways, leave a review!

Ps, can you guess who's Hikaru's boyfriend is? ;D


	3. Chapter 3

Gomen'nasai! I'm sorry for not updating for two weeks!

I have exams! Today is April 7th and I'm currently 'studying' history of Islam.

I need to get my grades up in order for my father to buy me new head phones. And he also promised me that if I got 80% and above at the end of school year, he will in roll me to take Japanese lessons :D

Also I'm currently obsessed with SHINee and with Taemin and Jonghyun. I'm also obsessed with this Japanese rock song called Ark in the Storm by D'esparisRay it's so beautiful! Hizumi's voice is like an angelic demon.

Anyways, as soon as I finish with my exams, I'll upload and update more :D

Warning: shounen ai.

Disclaimer: do you honestly believe that a Kuwaiti would write something as good as Ouran? I think not.

†*:;;;:*†*:;;;:*†*:;;;:*†*:;;;:*†*:;;;:*†*:;;;:*†

Ugly

Too tight

Too out of season

Too puke color

Too fuzzy

"Kami! I have NOTHING to wear!"

"Are you fucking kidding me Kaoru? I'm a model and I have fewer clothes than you." snorted my older twin, Hikaru.

What? You didn't know? Hikaru has been a model for a half a year now. He likes to show off kami's gifts that he blessed him with.

"That's not the point!" I yelled in frustration. "The point is that we're going to have dinner with the Ootori's and I have nothing to wear!"

I began to smack my forehead repeatedly. "Oh cruel world, why oh why have you not given me something smexy to wear!" I could hear Hikaru tisk in the background and I could almost feel him shaking his head at me.

I was so close to losing hope when a midnight blue shirt caught my eye. I walked to it and examined it more carefully. Hmmm...I have the perfect pants for this. Ooh and with some black converse, checkered scarf and my nerd glasses, they would totally look perfect!

"I found it!" I quickly dashed out of my room, knocking Hikaru in the process, and entered my bathroom.

After taking a hot shower I dashed back to my room locking the door.

I greedily held my clothes to me and grinned. Wait until Kyouya sees this. He's totally gonna flip!

†*:;;;:*†*:;;;:*†*:;;;:*†*:;;;:*†*:;;;:*†*:;;;:*†

"Kaoru-Kun, your mother wishes for your presence downstairs." the maid Said from behind the door.

I walked out of my room to see that the maid was gawking at me. Perfect. "Excuse me, but may I say that the inner eyeliner suits your eyes beautifully."

I grinned at her compliment. "Remind me to give you a raise."

"h-hai!" she gave a salute and took off.

†*:;;;:*†*:;;;:*†*:;;;:*†*:;;;:*†*:;;;:*†*:;;;:*†

After greeting the Ootori's, my family and I sat in the living room.

I couldn't breathe properly, let alone speak! I mean, how can you when you've got a sexy shadow king in your living sitting right in front of you!

He was clade in all black. Accompanied by a red tie and a red handkerchief.

I was brought out of my daydreaming state when a doorbell rang through my head. "Oh Kaoru darling, would you please open the door for our other guests?"

I nodded at my okassa and got up from the couch. Other guests? Hikaru didn't tell me about other guest.

"Akira? What are you doing here? Are you the other guests?"

He chuckled at me while ruffling my hair. "kawaii." he said seductively.

Isn't just me, or is everyone being charming tonight?

†*:;;;:*†*:;;;:*†*:;;;:*†*:;;;:*†*:;;;:*†*:;;;:*†

After Akira and his family had sat down in the living room, the guests and my family began chatting and gossiping. After about fifteen minutes and had become terribly boring.

"Kaoru? Why don't you take Akira and show him your new designs?" suggested mother. Of course! Why hadn't I thought of that?

"Sure!" I said standing up. "Come on, Akira!" I grabbed his hand and dashed up the stairs to my bedroom.

Once we entered, I took my sketch book and a few dresses that were hung on the hanger.

"So this season, I was inspired by winters maid's outfit." I introduced as Akira looked thoughtfully at my sketches. He hummed in thought.

After Akira had finished, he grinned hugely at me and said. "These are pretty good Kaoru!"

"You think so?" I smiled up at him hopefully. "I know so!" he smiled at me.

"Thanks! I was going for something cute." I stated while putting away the dresses.

"Oh. They are cute…on you." I stopped my tracks. I turned around and looked at him in wonder. He made his in front of me. He placed his hands on my sides and started to rub them up and down. "A-Akira?"

A voice of someone clearing their voice made Akira pull back. We turned our heads to look at the door way. Kyouya stood there with a blank expression on his face.

He cleared his voice one more and said. "Pardon me for interrupting but, Mrs. Hitachiin would like to see you for dinner."

†*:;;;:*†*:;;;:*†*:;;;:*†*:;;;:*†*:;;;:*†*:;;;:*†

At the dinner table, everyone was quiet and enjoying their dinner. Our chief had made Filet Mignon, my favorite, and Caramelized Pears, not my favorite.

In front I sat Kyouya. On his left was my mother and on his right was Hikaru. Sitting in front of him, who is also on my right, was Akira. Who was busy texting on his IPhone for business reasons. On my left sat my father. Who on his right was Mr. Ootori and next to him was his wife. Next to her were Akira's parents.

Half way through dinner, I felt something crept its way on my thigh. I froze. I looked down to see a hand rubbing my thighs. I turned to my right and saw Akira happily eating his meal. Odd.

I ignored his hand and went back to my food.

I suddenly dropped my fork once Akira moved his hands higher, dangerously close to my...ahem.. Member. The guest looked at me quizzically before returning to what they were doing.

Kyouya on the other hand, kept his gaze on me longer. I just smiled sheepishly before going back to eating.

Only seconds later that I felt a hand on my member. I let out a loud gasp while dropping both my knife and fork. "Kaoru dear, what's wrong?" Mother asked, concern clearly wrote itself on her face. Was it me, or did the temperature suddenly got higher? "Oh nothing, mother."

"But darling, your face is red!"

It is? I looked between my mother and Akira, whom his hand was still on little me. The jackass was looking at me with worry. As if he did not know what was going on himself.

"Oh! Um I guess I'm a bit tired." Stated while coughing. My mother didn't seem to agree with me but she just dropped it and went back to chatting with Mrs. Ootori.

Kyouya just glared at Akira while Hikaru just smirked at us as if knowing what was happening.

After we had finished dinner, we had Chocolate Ganache cake. Thankfully, nothing embarrassing had happened.

†*:;;;:*†*:;;;:*†*:;;;:*†*:;;;:*†*:;;;:*†*:;;;:*†

Around eleven thirty, the guests were getting ready to leave. Akira pulled me to the side and gave me hug. He leaned down and whispered "I had a great time." I looked up at him and smiled. "You know I was only playing like always, don't you?" he asked smiling cutely at me. "Of course!" I replied. "Oh! Before I forget." Akira made his way towards Hikaru and my mother and brought them next to me. "During dinner, I talked with a close friend of mine and he said he would like to see Kaoru's designs and would love it if Hikaru would model for him. He is a big fan of you!"

"Who is this person might I ask?" mother asked. "World famous designer, Manami Satou."

I gasped loudly. This caused Kyouya to bring his gaze upon us four. "Kaoru you love him! He's like your fashion idol!"

"I know. That's why I texted him." Stated Akira. "He'd like to see you two Saturday morning."

I attacked Akira in a big hug out of sheer happiness and joy. "Thank you!" I said and gave him a big kiss on his cheek. He laughed and hugged me back. "No need! What are friends for?"

If looks could kill, I think that Akira and I would be dead by the Kyouya looked at us.

†*:;;;:*†*:;;;:*†*:;;;:*†*:;;;:*†*:;;;:*†*:;;;:*†

And done!

I'm finally done with my exams and on my report card I got an 81! It's the first time I got something this good!

Well, I'm sad to tell you this but, this story will end in about two or three chapters

I'll update as fast as I can.

Please R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Kon'nichiwa! I'm baaaaackkk! :D

Here's the latest chapter of Blame it on Love ^-^

I've been addicted to the song Dora Dora. It's so AWESOME!

What did you guys think of the video and song?

I adooooored the video! So sexy *-*

Warning: OCC, OC and lameness.

A/N: this chapter and the next are only fillers u,u

Disclaimer: yeah, still don't own Ouran (-_-''')

PS! Sorry for any mistakes! D:

I woke up with a start by the alarm from my iPhone. I quickly shut off and got out of bed. I made my way down the stairs. I had a banana muffin and latte for breakfast. I then went upstairs for a shower and to brush my teeth. When I got out of the bathroom, I saw Hikaru just coming out from room and went downstairs while scratching his bum.

I rolled my eyes at him and went inside my room.

I took all of my clothes that were in the cabinet and dropped them in a pile on my bed. I then organized them by seasons and colors.

It had toke me about an hour and a half till I was finally done.

"There!" I said while I wiped the imaginary sweat from my forehead. "HIKARU! BE READY IN 15!" I yelled from inside my room.

Once Hikaru and I had finished changing, we rode our limo to head to Ifashion. It was a huge building that was located in the middle of Tokyo. Many famous artists and designers worked there. And that is where I will soon work in as a famous designer.

As soon as our feet had stepped in the lobby floor, we were greeted by the cool breeze from the air condition. The lobby was, oddly, shiny and clean. There were many paintings and pictures of famous people. In the middle of the lobby, there was a round desk where two female employees were busily typing on their computer.

Hikaru and I approached them, both clearing our throats. The two females looked up at us and their faces were covered with pink dust.

"Excuse me," Hikaru started. "We are looking for Manami Satou," I continued. "Can you tell us where we can find him?" Hikaru and I asked at the same time. The two females smiled while stuttering 'Hai'. The First female with long black hair that was tied in a bun typed hurriedly on her computer. "He is on the Fourth floor." The second female with short spiked brown spiked hair stated. "Arigato!" Hikaru and I said.

We stepped out of the elevator and were welcomed by a business looking women. She bowed to us and we returned it to her. The woman was tall. She had green cat like eyes. Her hair was a nice silky black that was tied into a high ponytail. "Mr. Satou would like to see you now." Her voice was smooth. It a had a mixture of mysteriousness and coolness into it. If I wasn't gay and madly in love with Kyouya Senpai, I would so want to date her.

We entered the office that was located in the very back. Hikaru and I were standing in the middle of the white room. Everything was in black and white. The walls and the floors were white while the furniture was black.

"Welcome, Hitachiin twins!"

Eeeeeh! Gomen gomen! I know that the chapter was too short! _

But I kinda have a semi writer's block

I just wanted to update something so I wouldn't keep you waiting for too long. Forgive me, my readers! D:


End file.
